Mask
Mask is a HTFF character and winner of Vote or Die: Who are You. Bio Mask is a indian red character of unknown species. As his name states, Mask is always seen wearing a mask which makes him to reconize and even harder to dtermine the species. Mask always wears a mask that looks like another character, making some character mistake him for the character on the mask, often leading to that character getting blamed for something. Mask is very tricky and devious, often tricking others and scaring them. mask also seems to have little remorse for his actions, even if they lead to another characters death, which is often the case. Mask is also an expert at mimicing others voice, making him seem even more like another character. mask can even change his voice to that of a female character. Mask also enjoys learning other character's secrets which he often uses as blackmail in order to get his way. Dispite his personality, Mask is friends with Bushy due to his simular personality, the only thing is that Mask will not hesitate to even trick Bushy. Mask lives in a treehouse that looks very plain on both the inside and outside, only containing the things nessary for a house along with Mask's collection of masks. His deaths will often include his head, sharp objects or fire. In Saving Face, it was revealed that behind his mask, the skin of his face is missing. Mask's Episodes Starring Roles *Masked Maniac *Un-Masking *Shout! *Saving Face Featuring Roles #G.P.F.U. #Secret Secrete #Urge to Purge Appearing Roles Kills *Plucky - 1 ("Masked Maniac") *Puffy - 2 ("Masked Maniac", "Un-Masking") *Russell - 1 ("Un-Masking") *Giggles - 1 ("Shout!") *Cuddles - 1 ("Shout!") *Pranky - 1 ("Shout!") *Sniffles - 1 ("Shout!") *Crank - 1 ("Secret Secrete" along with Grandma Wolf) *Capture - 1 ("Secret Secrete" along with Grandma Wolf) *Other - 1 (a snail "Masked Maniac") Deaths #Masked Maniac - Impaled through the head by a top. #Un-masking - Impaled through the eye. #Shout! - Stabs himself in the chest. #G.P.F.U. - Crushed by Jazz's car. #Saving Face - Bleeds to death due to his injuries. #Urge to Purge - Killed by glass shards. Injuries # Before Series - Skin of his face is ripped of. # Saving Face - Has salt thrown in his face, is stabbed in both feet, his legs snap and he is stabbed with a large number of toothpicks. Trivia #Mask's face, or lack of, has only been seen once. #Mask is based of the rejected characters Zipper and Cappy. #While Mask's species is unknown, his lack of ears could mean he's a lizard. Though his lack of a tail contradicts that, so some say he is a frog. #He is similar to both Tweets and Emojie since they all wear masks to hide their gruesome face injuries. All three can also be quite malicious in terms of personality. Gallery Masked maniac.png Ghost face.png|Scream! Savingface.png|Mask without a mask Urgetopurge.png Category:Male Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:BuckandChuck's characters Category:Characters who won Vote or Die Category:Brown Characters Category:Characters Category:Unknown species/hybrids Category:Season 43 Introductions Category:Characters Who Rarely Survive Category:Characters with permanent injuries Category:Masked Characters